


[Podfic] INTERLUDE: THE BALLAD OF BABET by tothewillofthepeople

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Witchboy Series Podfics [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Curses, Download Available, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Necromancy, Non-Graphic Violence, Patron-Minette - Freeform, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a Podfic of "INTERLUDE: THE BALLAD OF BABET" by tothewillofthepeople.Summary: No one who dies in this story stays dead.





	[Podfic] INTERLUDE: THE BALLAD OF BABET by tothewillofthepeople

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [INTERLUDE: THE BALLAD OF BABET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437837) by [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople). 



**This is a podfic of _INTERLUDE: THE BALLAD OF BABET_ by tothewillofthepeople**

**Author Summary:** No one who dies in this story stays dead.

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing(s):** Babet/Montparnasse

 **Original Fiction** : [by tothewillofthepeople on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437837)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 54:00

 **Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3dt5ea4yskskwd9/Interlude_TheBalladofBabet_tothewillofthepeople_straightread_cut1.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tothewillofthepeople for letting me make this! I love reading their stuff.
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave Kudos and comments on the original story. Here's the link to it again if you need it: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437837>
> 
> Is there a fic you think needs a podfic version? Want me to do one? Come chat on tumblr. I'm at [fishandchipsandvinegar.](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
